This invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of the manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device provided with memory cells of EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory) type having a charge accumulation region and a control gate and a method of manufacturing such a semiconductor device.
Conventional EEPROMs are considerably complicated in the fabrication process and are difficult to realize in high integration.